SoRiku Vampire miniseries
by Tearing
Summary: My mini-series for my AkuRoku Vampire/Werewolf series. Riku is the son of Satan, and his mission is to kill the new born vampire Sora before his brother Sephiroth does. Can he get there in time? Or will his feelings get the better of him?
1. Bounty Hunter

_My mini-series for my AkuRoku Vampire/Werewolf series. Check my DeviantART profile for faster updates._

_Of course, I don't own the characters  
_

* * *

_Riku's POV (point of view)  
_

I kicked my feet off the ground heavily, my sharp golden sunset eyes locking on my target. I landed on the ground softly on all fours, digging my sharp black painted nails into the dirt and shooting into the air once again. I landed behind my fake demon wooden dummy with a small sound, and before it could move, I picked myself up and twisted its neck sharply. A loud crack was heard which made body rise triumphly.

Someone behind me clapped boredly and I turned around to glare at the creature. My body immediately told me to attack the target out of habit, but I forced myself to stop. My so called "trainer" was there, shaking his head in disgust.  
'No, no, no, Riku! You've got it all wrong!' He sighed, turning his body. I rolled my eyes and sighed harshly. 'You've got to try harder. Vampires are fast and smooth. No noise.'

I hissed at him, _no one_ would tell me what to do. Trainer or not. I have my limits.

I tired speaking in my calmest, softest voice, but how I was raised made it hard to do so. 'So? Maybe im not like the others. Maybe im different. Being different was a good thing, last time I talked to Master. Maybe I could be an original.'  
'No, no, NO! Riku! You are not. You are the third of three originals! You can not and will not be different! You will train as your two brothers did before you!' My trainer roared, his demonic dark blue midnight hands waving in the air.

I growled, defeated.

A small shy knock came from the metal steel door enclosing me in this training hell hole. My sliver eyebrows rose as I wondered who it could be. My demon trainer flew to the door, his black and neon red wings flapping furiously. 'Yes?' he asked in an irritated voice. I didn't know if he was annoyed at me, or at the interruption.

A small ogre cub trotted slowly into view, he's entire body was shaking, quivering with fear. 'E-e-e-er, sir, R-R-R-Riku n-n-n-needs-'  
'Spit it out boy!' The demon roared. I laughed slightly. It was in my blood.  
'Ahh!' It screamed shielding his face with its small delicate arms. He must have been under three years, he was very tiny. "R-R-Riku"  
I rolled my eyes. Pathetic creature. Couldn't even talk straight. He wouldn't last in this world much longer.  
'NEEDS TO GO TO MASTER!' The cub yelled before running out of the room.  
I stared blankly at the empty space where the ogre stood.

My demon trainer turned around slowly and glared at me. I looked at him with the same face. 'Go.' He said in a small, annoyed tone. I immediately ran past him in a flash and followed the fiery pathway through Hell.

Hell was my hometown. My birth town. I knew most of the ill forgotten, evil wretched creatures that roamed. My creator, or so called father, ruled them all. He was the Prince of Darkness. The one who controlled all. And all included me.

I was created as a test experiment, along with two other victims. Together we were the Three Pure Fangs. We were the original Vampires. The first ever blood suckers.

The three of us were an unstoppable force. No one could even put a scratch on us. We stood up for each other. Helped if you so called it. Teamwork. But then… My father… created _them._

We were so destructive that the Prince got jealous, said we needed someone – or something – that could have even the smallest chance of defeating us. And that's when he made the wolves.

Werewolves. Our foes. The ones we were made to kill. The ones created for us to kill. He set them loose into forgotten worlds. Our task, to destroy when seen. Number I and II went after them as a mission from Father. I although, being the youngest and weakest. Was forced to stay and taught to control my powers and use them against anything that stood in my way. I didn't like that idea. I liked my dark life the way it was. But Satan was just jealous.

I knocked roughly on another metal steel door, my knuckles trembling for more pain. I liked pain. It was my friend. Torture was always a favorite of mine. Just watching helpless victims beg for mercy made my body scream for more. Watching their pitiful faces cry and plead. I guess I got that from my father and siblings. They loved that stuff too.  
"Come in, my son." A low, demonic voice roared from inside. Even when he was _trying_ to be nice… The Prince of Darkness would always have a tone which flew down your spine and make your stomach churn. I wish I had that power. It would be fun to use against the worlds. And soon, I will have it.

I opened the door without hesitation and walked into the room with my cold hands in my pockets. My golden eyes automatically locked onto the new shadow in the room. Not my father's, but my brother's.  
'Number II.' I smiled, walking over to my sibling but not bothering touching him.  
He glanced back, his longer sliver hair blowing in the somewhat slow wind.  
'Riku.' My father called. I automatically –once again out of habit- turned my head towards the speaker. 'Sephiroth.' He did the same. I guess habits ran in the family too. 'How was your trip?'  
'Fine.' He replied in a slow, impatient voice. I envied him.

My creator turned his head slightly towards me. I stood up straight but did bother changing my facial expression. 'Riku.'  
I nodded slowly.  
He smiled humorlessly. In the corner of my eye I saw my brother do the same thing too.  
'I have a mission for you.'  
My head rose slightly, showing more of my chin. 'Oh, really?' I asked. My first mission. He finally trusted me enough. Or… something was up.  
"Yes. Something… unfortunate has happened involving Number I so I want you and Number II to go out and destroy the evidence."

I rolled my eyes, a double mission was better than nothing in the end.  
My sibling took a step closer to the Prince, his tone aggressive and annoyed. "Master if I must, I do believe I can-"  
"Silence number II." My father interrupted, holding his hand up in front of Sephiroth, his palm facing towards us. "This is as much importance to you as it is to Riku."  
I smiled… forcefully.  
'His name is Sora Livingston.' I clicked the name into my head, trying not to forget it. 'His new born life is considered a threat to us all. He was suppose to die but, sadly lives to tell the tale of how he almost died by a rouge flu.'  
I chuckled softly to myself, shaking my head in disbelief. 'What a tragic and pathetic way to die. "Oh, I was killed by a disease, boo hoo.'"  
Number II sighed, 'You cant talk when you're dead, idiot.'  
'Shut up, Sephiroth!'

The two of us closed the door to our father's room and Number II immediately turned to me and glared.  
'Why did you have to come and screw everything up, pipsqueak?'  
'I dunno… He asked me to join, and hey! Im a better fighter than you!'  
Number II scoffed.  
'Outside. Now.' I snarled.

I walked slowly over to the battle grounds, regretting what I said earlier. Who was I kidding? I had no chance in beating my older brother because he 'graduated' Vampire School years ago and ive barely even beaten a stupid dummy! I hissed swears words under my breath as I slowly began to see a proud shape form in front of a large crowd.  
_"Finally came, Riku my boy, took you awhile, a dead sea turtle could beat you."_Sephiroth said inside my head.  
I growled in thought and took longer steps towards my doom.

That was another thing we had in common. All three of us could hear each other in our heads. We and all vampires had one special supernatural power which no one else had. Sepiroth had the power to teleport himself anyway and the ability of speed. He used those powers to his advantage when it came to fighting. You could never see where he went and in the end he would just stab you in the back. Literally.

My power was much more complicated, my talent was being able to use any supernatural power –Vampire or not- within a distance. That came in handy too. I could just use Sephiroth's power against him. Although, the only problem with my talent was that I would have to first learn the move before I could use it. But that didn't take long. I was a fast learner, although, my father didn't think that.

My other brother and Number I in our little Trio, I didn't really know much about him because he left the day all three of us were created. All I knew was he was the wisest out of us all. I scoffed at that comment.

I entered the Circle of Death awkwardly, watching the audience cheer and boo loudly. I was never an attention seeker, in fact, I hated all attention. I was a quiet, person. Yet, I wasn't shy. My father says he messed me up. Saying that he accidently made my personally quiet, and not my attacking skills. Oh well… No one's perfect.

I looked up at my brother who was standing over a pointed rock. He looked quite ridiculous standing out the crowd.  
All high and mighty. Pathetic. I hope I don't end up like him… I would shoot myself in the head!  
_"Hey at least I don't have to show off. I don't need honor where im heading."_ I replied back with a snap.  
Sephiroth laughed, "_And where are you heading, boy? Down the drain? No one would ever ask you for help. You're a pathetic excuse. It's a shame really; you could have been a great hit for Vampires out there. Too bad you wasted all your powers."  
"And what have I wasted my powers on! Im been here against my will and you know it!"_I growled in my mind again, this time lower as I drew closer into the fight  
.

Sephiroth jumped off his rock and landed on the ground, two meters in front of me without a sound. He smiled cockily, waiting for my response. All I did was roll my eyes which even then, made him happy.

I took a step forward, closing in the small gap we made. I looked up at my opponent and swore in my head. He laughed manically.  
'Ready to die, Pure Fart?'  
I rolled my eyes again, "That's the best you could come up with?'  
A small Cheshire Cat smirk appeared over his face, 'Yes.'  
'What about? Fang Banger? Pasher Dasher? Blood Fucker?'  
Number II laughed, "Yes."  
I groaned and pushed him to the ground with force, starting the fight. The crowd roared at my weak starting attack but nevertheless they were entertained. Sephiroth got to his feet immediately and hissed, his freshly made oven baked bread eyes, turning black.

I suddenly, out of habit, pounced onto my brother, crawling up to his neck and tried snapping it. Failing to do so, Number II took the advantage and grabbed me by the legs, throwing me into the sharp rock he was standing on moments before with a crash. I fell to the ground harshly and rubbed the spot where I was hit. Sepiroth laughed humorlessly at my weakness and tackled me into the rock, hitting me again proudly.

I fell to the ground again this time, my head and stomach both groaning with pain. I swore under my breath and tired getting to my feet, only to be pulled back by the collar of my shirt and punched right in the nose.

I spat out the blood that had began to build in my mouth, leaving the rocky floor with a small splatter of red liquid. Sephiroth jumped back, landing on the pointed rock once more and looked down triumphly. "Done yet Riku? You won't win. You and I, and the rest of Hell know that."

I remained quiet with my head looking at the small bloody floor as the crowd slowly began to move away. I could hear a few boo's and murmurs about the lame fight I put up but I didn't bother looking at the faces. Number II jumped down off his rock and walked slowly over to me, placing his arm over my shoulder and softly rubbing his knuckle on my cheek. "You can't win Riku, you know that. You weren't built to win against your fellow siblings. You need to understand that."  
"I understand nothing. And I will never learn." I replied coldly, shifting my shoulders away from his arm.  
I started walking away but I could still feel my brother's cold eyes stabbing me in the back.

Two months past and in that time I couldn't have been happier. I finally got out of that stinking fiery hellhole and found my way towards my destination. Killing a newborn vampire would be no easy task. Who ever and whatever he's been hanging around could affect how he's fight. If two of us have been sent out to destroy one creature, then something must be up.

The atmosphere had dramatically changed since I left my prison. In Hell, there was fire brewing everywhere you went. Tortured souls hanging from nooses and demons whipping enslaved victims in every corner of the rooms. Here, it was bright and sunny, with barely anyone around. Large trees covered most of the fields, making it harder to see into the distance. Instead of a river full of lava, I came across multiple streams of clear wet liquid called water. Funnily enough, I tired drinking some of it and spewed it all over a rouge bear. Too bad he couldn't defend himself properly. Oh well. Blood is blood.

Every now and then, I would run into a village, or small town. One day, I came across a strong scent which smelt similar to me, although, it didn't ring any bells. I sighed and turned around, before an old woman, grabbed my shoulder and gave me a loaf of bread to take with me on my journey.  
"Here, you look tired." She said in a calm, worried voice.

I forced a smile and nodded gratefully, even though, I could never eat such a thing. Instead of throwing it away, I merely walked up to the closest and poorest family I could see in my vampiric vision and snarled down the bread in front of the children living on the streets. After I finished gargling it down, I looked up at their needy, helpless faces and smiled.  
'Yum, that was delish, you should go buy some. It's worth it.'  
I then walked away happily, impressed at my selfishness. I really did have a sadictic mind.

Using my powers, I began to feel, the closer I became, a stronger use of supernatural powers affecting me. After another week of searching, I was able to recognize one Vampire with the ability to read minds. That was very helpful as I was able to use that talent to get a few pictures of what my target looked like and smelt like. This person… Roxas… was his step brother… and would do whatever he could to keep Sora protected from anything. He must be why Sepiroth and I both have to come. He must be very powerful.

Another two weeks past and I learnt a lot more about this mission. The real reason why both of us had to work together was because there was a whole pack of them. Ten of them. Ten vampires verse two Pure Fangs. I didn't see how we had a chance but Sepiroth was always very good at fighting… I guess he could survive. I doubt I had a chance though…  
I never did.

Finally, I found him. His scent was a strong one. He smelt like fairy floss and cinnamon on toast. The scent blew me miles away. I'd never come across anything like it before. His rich… candy like flavor. It sent my taste buds into frenzy. How could I kill someone like him? It wouldn't work. I would be too distracted. Sephiroth would take that advantage of me. He would kill the kid before I would even be able to focus and take all the glory. That was so like him. I bet he's never completed a quest before without stealing it off some helpless victim.

I followed the sweet scent for hours, running into other unknown scents along the way. It was easy to tell which one was his. I would miss that scent… I really would.

The scent lead me to a small pond, which was hidden by all the large trees in the dark forest. I slowly crawled my way as close as I could to the target without being seen, heard or smelt. He was a small kid. My age. And he was beautiful beyond belief. Lovely brunette hair, large blue eyes with dark blue eyeliner, taking the advantage of his eyes, making them the centre of attention. A small slim body, with agonizing, hypnotic hips. Nice sense in clothes. He wore the same kind of stuff I did. Red and black clothes with jeans. Perfect.

I sighed, daydreaming about the boy when the kid turned his head in my direction. I swore under my breath.  
'Hello?' He asked in a small, scared tone.

His voice sent my demonic, never beaten heart soaring through the midnight sky. He was just so… perfect. I sighed again as he looked straight at me, although, he couldn't actually see me.

I remained in my crouching position as I followed the skipping kid through a field of trees and water and into a Mountain Lion cave. He was brave to feed alone… In a whole cave of lions… Nice. He had guts. Bravo young fighter, bravo.

From the corner of my eye I saw a ball of sliver hair slyly fly across the field but I knew it wasn't mine.  
'Sephiroth!' I snarled.  
My brother just turned his head slightly, so I could only see the side of it. His smirk never left his face.  
"Don't fuck with him." I mouthed, hoping he would know what I said.  
Number II just nodded but suddenly, in a blink of an eye dashed inside the cave.  
I screamed and followed him, running as fast as I could to get to the kid before he could.

Trees dashed pasts me in a flash but I was carelessly avoided them. I didn't want him to die. He couldn't die like this. He must have some sort of reason to live. If someone has to guts to face two Pure Fangs over one measly death of a kid… then something had to be up… I mean… I know the kid's sexy as all hell… But something… There has to be something.

I followed my brother at a rather intense speed. He entered the cave only a second before I did but in that small amount of time, I was already too late.  
'SEPHIROTH!' I screamed as he dived for the brunette and pinned it to the ground.  
The kid struggled to get out of his grasp but unfortunately couldn't.  
He groaned and screamed, 'Help! Somebody! Anybody!'

I took a step closer to the two targets. Thoughts ran through my head. Who should I kill? My brother, the harder one. The stronger one. I one I barely had a chance with. But, if I won, I would have Sora by my side. Or kill the brunette? The easier one. The one which I was suppose to do? The one to set me free from my father's grasp? But, if I chose that, he would die and I'd never see or smell him again…

My sibling grabbed the brunette and roughly bit into his neck. The boy screamed with agony and fell to the ground in a split second. I gasped and fell to the floor too, my head dragging my body down. Tears started falling from eyes and I gasped once again. This feeling… Water… Liquid running down my face. How was it possible? I'd never felt anything like that before… The kid… Sora… he made me feel things id never felt before…

I let the new feeling of liquid fall down as I began to build courage through my body. I never had the chance to stand up for myself before. No one would ever let me do it. If I didn't do what I was told I would get tortured by the Prince of Darkness himself.

Slowly, I picked myself up off the cold wet floor and glared at my brother, who was still on top of the brunette. I flinched at that position but took a step closer, throwing all my courage out in one.

I shuddered as I began to speak. 'Let him go Sepiroth.' I growled lowly, taking another step closer.  
Number II huffed. 'Or what, pipsqueak? You'll kill me?'  
I growled again, 'Yes!' and then I dived for him, my sharp nails out to grab him by the neck and my eyes focused on winning the already lost fight.


	2. Sliver Knight

_I do not own the characters.  
_

* * *

_Riku's POV (Point of View)_

I pounced onto my brother's body, grabbing his neck in my sly hands and twisting it – not so much to snap it but just to give him a slight pain. He groaned as we both feel to the floor, my body on top of his. I screeched at the position and quickly jumped off him, kicking him in the chest. 'YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!' I swore, kicking him once again but harder.

Sephiroth growled and flipped off the ground, landing on his legs soundlessly. I glared, jealously running through my veins. 'You can't win, Pookie. You know that! I know that! Everyone in Hell knows that! Give up! Go home! Forget about the kid! It's over.'

I sighed, defeated, once again. I couldn't win. But... I didn't want to go back! I didn't want to go back and train like a slave! I was free! And the kid was coming with me!  
'No!' I screamed, running towards my brother at an intense speed and knocking him to the hard floor once again and kicking him in the chest once more before flipping in the air, landing on his torso and punching him in the face multiple times.

Sephiroth growled under me and, with force rolled over so I was on the bottom and leaned close to my ear. 'You won't win, Riku. Give up.'  
'No!' I screamed again, twisting my head to the side and trying to squirm out of my brother's grip.  
'You won't win. Look, if you come back with me and the boy, I'll let you take some credit. I'll say you held him down while I bit. Happy?'  
'No!' I yelled once more, releasing all my rage out.  
Sephiroth's lips curved into a large sly smirk. 'Fine. Die then!' He replied as he gripped my biceps and pulled me off the dirty ground and over his head. 'Daddy's lil' boy.' I groaned and kicked my legs, trying to hit him but failed as he dodged them all effortlessly. 'Dad would be proud for me to get rid of you. You're a pain in his ass, you stupid Pure Fag!'

With only my head able to move freely, I head butted my brother hard, hurting both of us and fell to the ground a second later. A grey blur flew past me in a circle and in the corner of my midnight lunar eyes; I saw the shadow pounce above me.

With only a millisecond to spare, I barrel rolled out of his attack range, kicking dirt into his eyes. Sephiroth roared with anger and, once again threw himself at me but before I could dodge, grabbed me by the legs and swung my body against the wall and released me, my body flying into the opposite cave wall and smashing into the floor right after. I groaned loudly to myself and shook my head, noticing right in front of me was the brunette, lying motionlessly.

'Sora...' I whispered, waiting for a response. Without warning by body suddenly, once again flew from one end of the lion cave to the end, my head, hitting the wall hard.

Number II growled lowly and walked straight towards me, his cruel eyes never leaving mine. A too well known smirk appeared on his face... and that could only mean one thing. 'You like the kid, don't you?'  
I sputtered, 'What! No! What the... I'm not... No!'  
Sephiroth nodded his head, grey eyebrows rising quickly; 'Okay, whatever you say, Rikey.'  
'I don't! Honestly!'  
In another second, my brother disappeared out of sight, laughed heartily and then ran right next to my bruised body, limping against the wall. 'Sure boy, I believe you. Just like I believed Number I when he told me that he wanted a normal life.'  
I gasped, he's met Number I in person? 'Huh? What?'

Without warning again, the smirk on his face deepened as Sephiroth threw me across the Lion field and knocked me into a rock. I groaned as a large, deep cut spewed blood from my skull. My relative rolled his eyes and turned his back, lowering his body to the ground to pick up the unconscious target.

I kicked myself off the dirt and threw myself onto his back and dug my black painted nails into his spine, grabbing the bone and twisting it with my Supernatural powers. My brother howled with agony and fell harshly on my feet, his black eyes glowing with blood.

I sighed with relief. That wouldn't kill a vampire but he'll surely be out for awhile.

I walked over to the non moving body and collapsed next to it, staring at him with awe. He looked peaceful, although blood was pouring from his neck. I smiled slightly, inhaling his scent. With caution, I hesitatingly touched his cheek before his eyes suddenly opened up, making my hand flinch back. I gasped as his beauty froze me on the spot.

He looked at me, fright in his eyes. He immediately tired to pick himself up but I pushed him back down onto the ground, using my hand as a pillow for his soft head to rest.  
'Sssh. It's okay. My name is-'  
'Riku.' He interrupted in a soft voice.  
I cocked my head... I never-  
'I heard you and him talking.'  
My head tilted even closer to my shoulder, 'I thought you were-'  
'It's called pretending.' He smiled and lifted himself off the ground before I could react. I continued to stare at his beautiful body and he laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head before holding his hand out front of me. 'Sora.'

I shook my head to get rid of my day dreaming and smiled back, shaking his hand. With a small cute grunt, the brunette pulled my body up to his side and placed his hand on my waist to keep me balanced. I squealed at the placement and he immediately retreated. Awkwardly, we both stood still and stared at the ground, before I softly broke the silence. 'So... Y'know you could've helped me then.'

Sora looked up and stared into my eyes, 'I'm sorry. It's just... He was your brother and it was your fight.'

I looked at him confused, 'My fight?'  
'Yes.' He smiled, taking my hand. I looked down at it before he, once again retreated. 'Our leader always tells us never to interfere in another ones fight.'  
'But you could have been killed if I didn't save you!' I protested.  
Sora nodded his head, grinning. 'Yes but you did save me, and for that I'm honoured.'  
I smiled softly before taking a step closer to him, touching his bleeding neck. 'You're hurt.'  
The brunette smiled back, 'and so are you.'  
I looked down and realised I was, indeed. My legs, arms and body all trembled in pain and fear. Sora laughed slightly at my intelligence and wrapped his arm around my waist but before I could react, flew off into the distance, towards a destination unknown.


	3. New Life

_The last chapter to this mini-series._

_Now go read my AkuRoku one. :3_

_Discliamer: I do not own the characters._

_

* * *

Riku's POV (Point of View)  
_

I groaned as a blistering headache awoke me. My arms, legs, chest and pretty much every other body part stung. A browny blur was staring down at me and in reaction; I twisted my head on the bed pillow. I couldn't remember much… only that I had defeated my brother in a fight for him. For the browny blur. For rights. For love. For-  
"Sora!" I jumped out of bed only to be pushed back in softly, one hand doing all the work.  
"Rest, Riku. You need it."

I groaned again and ignored his comment, sitting myself upwards and staring at his beauty again. I then noticed the bite marks on his neck. They were still infected. I flinched and immediately tired helping him by leaning forwards and placing my lips on his neck. He reacted with a wince and I pulled my lips quickly back. "I-I-I ugh… um…"  
"Im sorry…" I apologised. "I should have asked first."  
_'But I wanted it…'_  
My eyebrow rose, "Huh?"  
Sora jumped, "Huh? What?"  
"What did you say?" I asked confused.  
"I-I-I didn't say anything…"  
My other eyebrow rose, "You said you wanted it…"  
Sora shot the exact same face I had, but with more jumpiness, fright, embarrassment and confusion. "N-N-N-No I didn't I-I-I thought it…"  
I frowned, still confused and Sora pouted one, which, was very cute. My cheeks began to blush and he caught my eye. He giggled softly but suddenly stopped as the door swung opened and a blonde male stepped in.  
"Sora, Vincent wants-"

He looked at me, clenching his teeth, his hands tightening into fists. I gave him a funny look and he rolled his eyes. "Vincent. Now." He spoke in a grouchy tone, still giving me evil eyes. Sora ran up to him, lightly kissed him on the cheek and sprinted out the door in a rush.

I was left alone in a room with the blonde. I smiled awkwardly and he glared back. What was this? A fucking staring contest? Did he want to start a fight? Oh god… he must be one of those… fucking A.D.D people. After moments of silence and glaring from him, I asked naturally, "What's your problem?"  
His glare deepened, and I thought that was impossible. "Stop flirting with Sora."  
I smiled, "He's your boyfriend?" Naturally, that would be the first question that runs through anyone's mind.  
The blonde faked a gag, "He's my step brother, idiot."  
My eyebrow rose again, "Then why can't I flirt with him? He's a cutie." It was true. He was cute and beautiful.

The blonde growled and punched my face hard. A second ago, he was over at the door, glaring his eyes off, and now, he was at my side, punching the living shit out of me. What the hell!  
"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" He roared, punching my head again, "I care for my brother and NOTHING will stop me from killing anyone that harms him."  
I backed off and apologised with my eyes, "I never said I'd hurt him. Flirting can't hurt, love."  
He growled again, "Flirting." He shivered and closed his eyes, turning his head to the side slightly. "Flirting causes love and love causes harm." Did he have some… bad love moments? Did he end up with a broken heart and now he doesn't want his brother to go through the same thing? I wouldn't do that to Sora… If anything… I'd keep him away from people hurting him.  
The blonde, left without another word. I was speechless. That was some scary shit…

A few minutes later Sora came back in with a smile of his face, but it quickly disappeared as he caught sight of my hurt bruised and bloody face. "RIKU!" he yelled, running to my side and cupping both his palms on my cheekbones. "What happened!"  
I groaned, wincing at the pain, "Your brother…"  
Sora gasped, "What did Roxas do!" Roxas… That was his name. Roxas… I'll never forget it.  
"He-He…" I sighed. "Don't worry." I wasn't going to brag or tattle on him. I wanted to stay with Sora. Be there for him. Forever. Me and him. Together.

Roxas marched back into the room, glaring at me until he pushed Sora out of the way and whacked me across the head with a large Oxford dictionary. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE THINK THAT!"  
"Roxas!" Sora complained, pulling Roxas' arm away from my body.  
The blonde growled and darted his eyes at his brother before they returned to mine. "IF YOU THINK YOU'LL GET YOUR HAND ON MY BROTHER'S ASS THINK AGAIN!" He roared.  
"Roxas!" Sora hissed, shoving him as far away as he could from me. My face was pale and blank. I was shit scared, I felt like sinking into a hole. Even Titanic wouldn't sink fast enough. "Calm down Roxas, please… Please don't hurt him."

The furious blonde groaned and his eyelid began to descend. Sora moaned softly and gripped Roxas' chest with his other hand. After a minute, Roxas fell to the floor, unconscious.  
"W-W-What did you do!" I asked, surprised, scared and confused.  
Sora beamed brightly, like a child when their mothers bought them a giant ice-cream cone covered in sprinkles or a large rainbow lollipop. "I just made him fall asleep. No harm."  
My eyebrow rose again, "How?"  
Sora smiled wider and jumped onto the other side of the bed, our shoulders touching. "My power is I can control emotions. I can change, remove or add any thing. Give or take happiness, make people sleep even-" His eyes caught mine and the back of his index finger rubbed my cheek- "make people fall in love."

I sighed pleasantly at the warmth of his touch. He had a strong power… and from what I've seen, he used it for good. I used mine for bad… Was I a bad person? I sighed again, lowering my head to look at the bed sheets and Sora took noticed. He popped his head into my view and grinned a charming look. "Ello!"  
I smiled faintly as my shoulders jumped a laugh.  
"You knoooow~" He began to sing a tune before placing his head on my lap, looking up and me while I looked down. His face softened as seriousness entered his eyes. "I could fall for someone like you."  
My jaw dropped mentally as my whole brain froze up. What did he just say? He… could… like me?

Sora crawled up my body and sat on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck. "…Riku?" he asked softly as my head was still down. I picked it up and looked straight into his warm ocean blue eyes, remembering every single complex detail they had.  
"Mmm?" I replied confused.  
Sora pouted playfully and nipped my left ear with his fangs, trying to get some sort of reaction out of me. I growled childishly and Sora gave a dramatic gasp. "Oh no! He's gonna eat me!"  
"Eat you all up!"

I captured his lips and began to 'eat him up'. His lips followed mine as our mouths opened wider and our tongues started dancing. Sora moaned with passion as he grinded against me. I moaned back and I could feel his lips smiling.

Some part of my brain began working differently. It was showing me feelings I wasn't actually feeling. Completely utter love, passion and attractiveness. These feelings were stronger then mine which made my mind bruise. Sora felt it and placed his hand on my cheek, cupping it and in a second, the confusion was gone. That's it! I was feeling his power. The power to control emotions! Sora's feelings were powerful. His love was strong… He truly… loved me.

Sora moaned again and I lifted up my arms and started undoing his shirt buttons. The brunette agreed, wrapping his arms tighter around my neck. Our kiss became sloppier but we never broke our lips. I finished undoing the last button and a cough came from the door.  
"Ahem."  
Sora gasped and jumped off my lap, a crimson raspberry red blush forming over his entire face. "S-S-Sorry." He said before looking at me and running out the door. My face fell. I was enjoying that.

I looked up at the door and gasped too, my eyes bludging out of my skull. Whadda know, he was there.  
"Number I…" I whispered, he smiled.  
"Riku…" He grinned and jumped on top of me, encircling his arms around my body. I burst into laughter and hugged my brother happily. "What are you doing here!" I asked, amazed that I finally got to see my him.  
"This is my pack." He said, jumping off my body and winking.  
I mouthed a slow 'wow' and looked around the room. "How many?"  
"Including you, eleven."  
"Me? But I-"  
He interrupted me by placing his index finger on my lip. "I know about Sephiroth. He's coming for Sora, no? But you stopped him, saving my precious Emotion Taker."  
I nodded, still unable to speak.  
"Then I humbly ask you to join my pack. You deserve it Riku. He'll come back soon to finish the job but if you stay with us, we can all help."  
I stood there stunned –and speechless. - What could I do! He was right. Our brother will come back for the kill. Of course he would. He never left a job undone, and this could be the best time to stay with Sora… but that blonde… he'll be trouble.

My fellow brother noticed my thinking face and slammed my back with a pat. "You do like him, don't you?  
I nodded without a doubt. I was in love with him. I needed him as much as he needed me.  
I looked up at Number I with sparkling confused eyes. He winked thoughtfully. "Then join."  
"Vincent! Vincent!" A male with long red hair that was tied into a ponytail came rushing in, knocking into my brother chest-to-chest. My brother smiled, "Yes Reno?"  
"Emergency! Emergency!"  
His eyes grew large, his fangs growing larger too. "What!"  
Reno tired not to smile, "Tifa lost all her underwear!" He held out a pair of white panties and slingshot them into Number I's face.

Vincent's face hardened as mine burst into laughter alongside Reno's. He twisted his neck and a sharp _'crack.'_was heard. I gulped and stopped laughing. _'Mind if I kill my precious Transformer?'_  
I chuckled and replied; _'Go ahead. You're the Alpha, Captain.'_I had forgotten that I could telepathically talk to my brothers in their head.  
Vincent smiled towards me but it escaped quickly as he chased the red head out the door.

Sora poked his head back in the doorframe and I patted the spot on the bed besides me as a reply. He beamed and jumped onto my lap, sneaking a quick kiss onto my lips. "How are you?" He asked softly, nipping my neck and drawing all over my body with the tip of his index finger.  
"Mmmm" I moaned as he found a spot on my neck, "Im fine now. My brother, mmmm" I moaned again, Sora smiled evilly, biting at it now. "Asked me to join this pack."  
Sora stopped. "Vincent's your brother?" I nodded, "and you're joining the pack?" I nodded again. Sora grinned and roughly kissed my lips. I fell back onto the bed, hitting my head on the metal bar. Before I could whimper from the pain, Sora's power erased it and I smiled with gratitude. _'I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I do love him. I know it.'_

I shuddered at the mental words piercing my head. What the hell were they? It sounded like Sora… but he didn't say that… His lips were trapped against mine… It's impossible… I would notice… unless I was going crazy…  
_'You're really thick aren't you, Riku? Jesus Christ.'_  
I blanked out, _'Huh!'_  
The voice inside my head sighed, but it wasn't Sora's cute, calming and beautiful voice. It was a low, harsh and annoyed tone. _'You can read minds you loser. You can use my power.'_  
I coughed, breaking the kiss. Sora's eyes wondered into mine. He saw that I was busy inside my own head... Talking to myself. I was crazy. I really was. "…Riku?"

I shook my head and returned to Earth. "Huh? Oh yeah, fine. Hey Sora… who can read minds in your family?"  
With a bucket full of doubt and confusion about the random question, Sora's eyebrow rose. "Oh… um Roxas can… w-why?"  
Damn… why him? Out of the ten vampires in this pack, why him? "Just wondering. I can hear him."  
_'No shit Sherlock.'  
'Fuck off.'  
'STOP HITTING WITH MY BROTHER!'  
'Make me.'_I wonder if Roxas could hear Vincent and my conversations… Makes you think…  
Sora gasped, his bright blue eyes wide with surprise and joy. "You can read minds too!'  
I nodded and leaned forward to kiss his lips. He obeyed. "A huh. My power is that I can use any other supernatural power within a distance."  
"What about mine?"  
I nodded again. "I just have to know what the power is first then yeah, I can, but the more I train with it, the stronger it gets."

The door smashed open again and my brother and all the other vampires, including Roxas rushed in. I gulped as he, straight away, gave me a death glare. Sora didn't jump off my lap this time. I guess Roxas told everyone… oh well. Fun for me.  
"We have a problem." Reno smiled, encircling his arms around a young black haired female with a bob cut. She was cute. But no way near as cute as Cutie-pie on my lap.  
I tilted my head, "What's up Vincent?"  
His eyes became furious, his upper lip curling. "Leon had a sight."  
I tilted my head closer to my shoulder and Sora nudged it back into place, smiling softly and placing his head on my shoulder instead. I rubbed his cheek. Roxas growled. Jeaaaaaaaaaaaaaalous.

A tall shaggy brown haired male folded his arms over his chest. "Yes. Werewolves."  
I hissed without hesitation. Sora cupped his hand on my cheek and nudged my neck again. "Ssssh Riku." I was going against the training I had learnt in Hell… for him. He was worth it. My father can suck my balls. I'd do anything for Sora.  
Leon continued. "I don't know when, but yes, werewolves will be coming into our territory."  
"S-S-S-Sooo, w-w-we have to be on lookout?" Sora asked, shivering in my arms.  
Vincent nodded.  
"L-L-L-Like… For the rest of our lives?"  
Vincent nodded.  
Sora frowned. "That's no fun."  
"Sora, do you need a blanket?" Roxas asked politely. If I wasn't holding Sora _comfortably_in my lap, I would think Roxas is flirting with him, or, trying to get him to ignore me. Sweet. Competition.

My crush shook his head and placed it back in the corner of my collarbone, resting it softly. I smiled and kissed his cheek before his hand ran up my neck showing his full love and affection for me with his power. I sighed to myself, I would do the same… if I knew how too.

Everyone in the room left without a sound except for Vincent, who kept the same look on his face –determination.  
"Sepiroth will return. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day, he will return, and when he does, we will all be in trouble. I never had training in Hell, and you never finished. Number II is the only one who has passed, therefore has the upper cut. With the two of us, we may be able to take him down."  
I looked at Sora whose eyes were filled with worry and fright. I nudged my shoulder with his and he smiled faintly.  
"What happened today with our brother, you and Sora will not be spoken too – or thought for that matter. You will keep this from everyone and if the secret gets out, you will both be banished. I can not have my brother ruining this pack for me, Riku. You have been warned." He then left. Leaving the two of us to think about what he said.

Sora sighed, leaning even closer into my body. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder to comfort him. "Riku… this isn't fair."  
"I know… but for everyone's sake. Obey my brother."  
Sora kissed the corner of my collarbone lightly and crawled up my body again, so our noses were touching. "When will he come back?"  
I shrugged softly, trying not to move Sora from his comfortable spot. "It's hard to tell… Years maybe, when we least expect it."  
"W-W-What about everyone else? They don't know a thing…"  
"And it's best we keep it that way. Vincent knows what he's doing. Our father created him well."  
"Your dad's the Creator, isn't he? Satan… right?"  
I nodded softly… wishing it wasn't true. Sora was too innocent to be hanging out with me. Let alone love me.  
"H-H-He created you… and Vincent… and Sepiroth… You were the first three vampires… right?"  
I nodded again, ashamed.  
Sora cupped my cheek again and the shamefulness rushed out. "Don't be. That's amazing, Riku. You are an Original. Although, no one besides you, Vincent and I know. That's still a lot! Riku… never be ashamed of who you are. You are a perfect original and no one can take that away from you. Not even your stupid crazed homicidal brother."  
I laughed at the comment and kissed Sora's lips softly, thanking him for his words. He meant all that… He spoke the truth.  
"Riku… I want to ask you something."  
"Go ahead." I replied calmly, my fingers running through his thick chocolate brown hair.  
"I…" He gulped before looking down at his fingers. "I-I-I wanted to know if you'll… be my mate." He looked up into my emerald jade eyes, desperate for an answer.

I didn't need to have Sora's amazing emotion telling powers to know what was rushing through his body. He was embarrassed I would say no. I smiled faintly and nudged his jaw bone, in reaction; Sora fell onto the bed with a laugh. I crawled up his body and pinned him down like a lion. "Of course I will."  
"OH MY GOD, SEX!"  
Sora and I both looked up and saw Reno screaming in front of us. Both our eyebrows rose and Reno only deviously smiled. "What? Sex is good." He walked out with a kick to his heel.  
"That's Reno for you…" Sora whispered.  
I looked down and traced my newly made mate's jaw line. "I love you." I whispered back.  
"I love you too."

Our first kiss was divine. It will remain with us forever. No matter where we go, the other will always follow. I will forever protect my mate. No matter who stands in my way, from my crazy brother, to his crazy brother. I will always watch over him. My brother will never lay a finger on him. No matter how long it takes. Till death does us part.

Our first kiss will always be remembered.

Our last kiss… will never come.


End file.
